A Season of New Beginnings : A Continuation
by Robansuefarm
Summary: It's Christmas time. Danny has been fighting to make the family business legitimate and Michelle is still mourning after the Messe relationship Jesse dumped her for Drew 190 days ago . Fate is about to take a hand.


**Author's Note:** I wanted to do a Christmas story this year and so many of the good ones have been written already that I was out of inspiration. I had found this start to a story and decided, in the spirit of "Resist: A Continuation," to finish the story. Most of chapter 1 is from this original stem, I put a second title in where my part starts.

A Season of New Beginnings

The dulcet tones of Ronan Keating's love song swam through her sleep hazed mind: "It's amazing how you can speak right to my heart, without saying a word you can light up the dark". For just a moment she allowed herself to fantasize about a love that was so strong it made the night seem like day, and that banished away the shadows of doubt and fear. Then, she groaned in her sleep as the same thought she always woke up with, echoed in her mind. Today is day 190 she sighed. It's been 190 day's since Jesse dumped me for Drew. Rolling over, away from her clock radio she snuggled farther under the flannel sheets, savoring a few more minutes of warmth before she had to get up, and start the day. Michelle hoped that someday she would stop torturing herself with thoughts of Jesse and his betrayal of what she had thought was true love. Well, she had better things to look forward too, didn't she? Trying to convince herself of this was a daily struggle, and she wondered if she would ever leave the rather large pity party she had created for herself.

Suddenly, from her clock radio the pounding downbeat of Offsprings "She's Got Issues" shook her out of her musings. Swiftly moving, Michelle turned off her radio, muttering under her breath "you've got that right! I have some pretty big issues!" She couldn't help but chuckle a little bit at herself, after all, she was the one wasting precious time worrying about someone who wasn't even thinking of her anymore. Blinking her eyes, adjusting to the gray skies of an early winter morning, she came to the conclusion that today was as good a day as any to start fresh, and forget all about Jesse Blue and Drew Jacobs. With resolve growing in her heart, she jumped out of bed only to be greeted with the frigid air of a Winter's morn. Gosh, it was cold! She quickly shoved her toe sock clad feet into blue mules and put on her warm fuzzy robe, one that Jesse had bought her last Christmas. Throwing it off as quick as she had put it on, Michelle couldn't believe she had kept this reminder of him. She was so pitiful! If she was honest with herself, she'd kept it to feel close to Jesse. When she put it on, she almost felt like his arms were still around her, keeping her safe. Quickly wrapping one of the extra blankets she had on her bed around her shoulders, she moved to her balcony door, resting her head against the glass, the coldness of it not registering in her heartache. "Will I ever forget", she whispered to herself?

From her bedroom window, Maria watched the progress of her grandson as he exited his car, crossed the portico and headed to the front entrance of their home. Even from the height, and distance of her bedroom window she could tell how tired he was. He had been working non-stop these last few years, expanding the families interests and dragging them kicking and screaming into legitimacy. Ah, he was truly his father's son in that respect. He knew what he wanted, and nothing stood in his path until he had achieved his goals. His mama had not been keen on having her authority usurped, but Daniel had always been the future of this family, not Carmen. Carmen would do well to remember that. Maria was proud of her grandson, and she took every opportunity to support him and his decisions, much to the chagrin of her daughter-in-law.

Maria remembered the day her son had brought Carmen home. What a little chit she'd been, so full of herself and so sure of her place at her new husband's side. A spasm of pain crossed Maria's face as she remembered the day her son had been slain, his own hopes for legitimizing the business lost in an ambush by a rival family. That should have been the day that the family had turned its back on organized crime, but Carmen had vowed revenge against all who had conspired to kill her husband. And, so, the years of hardship and regret had begun. Carmen had been a good and loving wife, and mother, but the day her husband, Maria's son, Miguel had been killed something had died within her. She pursued crime relentlessly. Maria didn't know if it had been to keep her family supported the only way she knew how, or to mock all those who had taken away her faith, a faith that had slowly disappeared with the rising of bitter years. How these memories caused Maria such pain. She didn't want to think of these things, especially at this time of year. Thanksgiving had just come and gone, and soon Christmas would be upon them. This was the Season of new beginnings, of hope, of peace, and above all else, of love.

If it was the last good thing she ever did, Maria was determined to see her grandson have a full, rich life, filled with all that had been taken away from him the day he had watched his father die in his mother's arms. The terror, and betrayal she had seen is his eyes still haunted her, and she had made a vow that day that she would protect him from the legacy of death that had followed this family, and would give him what his father had always wanted for him, a name and a birthright he could be proud of.

His father had struggled against a code of silence and vengeance to give his family a life that he had so desired as a young man, but that had been denied him by virtue of his birthright. He had been a visionary. He had been the one to see beyond the wall of silence and honor that had bound his family to a way of life that was slowly destroying them. Maria had ached as she had watched her son struggle with his conscience, and his desire to life a life free from La Familia. He had left home, to pursue his studies abroad, and Maria had sighed in relief, sending a prayer of thanks to God for removing her son from a life that was consuming his soul.

Of course, her husband had washed his hands of their son claiming that he was not a true Santos if he could not accept that which was his destiny. He had blamed their son's lack of familial loyalty on the fact that he was more Maria's son than his own. Thankfully, he had other, stronger sons, sons willing to accept their responsibilities, and who were proud to be descendants of the Santos line.

Maria had withstood his wrath and his rage over his son's renunciation of his family heritage. She had borne in her heart the hope that her son would find the acceptance he was looking for, abroad in America. He had found love instead. Love in the form of a young spitfire named Carmen, a woman so much like his own father, that Maria could not believe he did not see the resemblance himself. Carmen had dominated her son, had urged him to take his rightful place as eldest son in the family. He had been so smitten with her, and so wanting to please her, that he had given up all of his own hopes and dreams in an attempt to win not only his wife's acceptance, but also his father's respect.

Maria had been devastated by her son's change of heart, and as he had tried to bury himself to assume the identity of his family she had mourned his loss of self. In Carmen, he found the strong father he could never relate to, but she also gave him something that no one else had been able to give him, a sense of a future. She had borne his children, his own beginning for a new way of life. They had been happy, even content, and when first, Mick had been born, then Daniel, and finally, Pilar he had thought his life was finally complete.

In Mick coursed the blood of the Santos family. He came into the world screaming and kicking, and he had been the apple of his grandfather's eye. He was aggressive, and knew how to manipulate those around him to get what he wanted.

Daniel, on the other hand, had been born amidst one of the worst rain storms of the decade. His entrance into the world was in stark contrast to the raging tempest outside. He was a quiet baby, seemingly content with his surroundings, and Maria swore that he seemed like a wise old soul living in the body of a tiny baby. He had been serious as a child, yet sensitive to all those around him. He had been able to reach his mother with a gentle hand, or cause his father to relax with a softly spoken word. He was so much like her son as a child, that Maria ached with the certainty that he too would suffer a lifetime of regret, fighting against his nature to live a life of duty instead of one of fulfillment

Pilar had been the joy of her father's life. She would not have to make the choices that her brother's had to make. By virtue of being a daughter, she had only to be cosseted and spoiled. She had been a lovely child, fragile and ethereal. She adored Daniel, and was frightened by Mick. She often could be seen with Daniel, him reading to her, playing games with her, comforting her when she hurt herself.

On many occasions Maria had caught her son watching Daniel and Pilar with a look of bittersweet sadness in his eyes. As the years had passed, her son had immersed himself further into the family business to not only appease his father, but to provide for his young family. It had hurt Maria to see him put aside his hopes and dreams for an empty vision of acceptance that would never come from his father, Maria's husband. He had realized only too late that true acceptance came from within, not without. He had made the decision to take his young family to America to begin anew, unfettered by the bristling hostility he felt over his decision to start over, and to make a life free from the long reaching arms of La Familia.

Her son's vision of a life of legitimacy had been overshadowed by the non-acceptance of Springfield's elite. The Santos name had preceded them, and his ties to organized crime were well known. Still, his quiet determination to make a name for himself, apart from the auspices of his family had been met with begrudging respect by many of Springfield's citizen's. He had helped to build a successful business which dabbled in real estate, overseas ventures, and civic activities. As the years had passed, so had his feelings of alienation, and non-acceptance from his family. He taught his sons that accomplishing any good thing in this life, took not only vision, but courage.

Mick had interpreted this statement to mean that he could take anything he wanted and mold it to his own vision. Mick had much of his grandfather in him. He preyed on the weak, and took advantage of the helpless, shaping any situation to fit his own selfish ends.

Daniel had listened wisely to his father. From a young age he tagged along with him to business functions and community events. He absorbed his father's brilliant business tactics, and learned early on to exploit the family name for good, not momentary gratification. He became a highly respected young man, and he had so much to look forward to.

Then had come the day that his father had been cut down in the prime of life. As his father had lain dying in his mother's arms, he had seen the pain etched into his face, not a physical pain, rather a spiritual pain. His father's eyes had conveyed all the pent up longings, and desires for his family that he had worked so hard to achieve in his short life. As Carmen had rocked his body slowly back and forth, immersed in the throes of grief, Daniel never broke eye contact with his father. He spoke to him from the depths of his soul, his gaze promising that he would never forget what sacrifices he had made to give him a chance at a free life, and as his father had closed his eyes for the final time, he made a vow to honor him and the life he had fought so hard to give him.

Daniel had told his grandmother of his father's last pleading entreaty to him. He had a kinship with her. Over the years he had often wondered how his grandfather had become such a lucky man. As time passed, and his mother became mired in her own bitterness and pity, Daniel had sought out the counsel of his grandmother more and more. When his mother began to re-kindle old business acquaintances from Spain, Daniel had talked to his grandmother about the promise he had made to his father. She took young Daniel to her heart, and made sure that some of which her son had built, stayed preserved for her grandchildren, especially Daniel and Pilar. Mick had increasingly become close to his grandfather, and after the death of his father, preferred to spend time in Spain at the side of his grand papa.

Maria had often traveled to the United States over the years under the guise of helping Carmen with the children, when in fact she was there solely for Pilar and Daniel's benefit. There was no love lost between herself and Carmen, especially when Carmen began to participate in dangerous ventures with other families tied to organized crime in America. Maria reminded Carmen on many occasions not to forget all that her son had given up, all in the name of love. Carmen had scoffed at her, reminding Maria that she was a guest in her home, and to remember that she was only there out of respect for her husband's memory. Maria had never backed down from Carmen. She had learned how to survive in the Santos family from her own sheer determination, and her love for her children. Nothing would stop her from helping her son fulfill his desire for his children to be proud of who they were. Maria's husband may have stolen her innocence, but he had never stolen her self-respect, and neither would Carmen.

Maria had loved her old fool of a husband, believing in her youth that he was her strength and salvation in a world that was tremulous at best. Life had planned differently for her, and when her husband had died of a heart attack, she had begun splitting her time between Spain and America, so that she could be close to Daniel, who was everything that her son had been and more. His actions and looks were a reflection of the good she had accomplished in this life, while having to bear the burden of being a Santos.

So, here she was, looking out her window with great anticipation, and joy, that her favorite grandson had come home at long last, come home to stay, and maybe to find his heart's desire. As she softly chuckled to herself, the pain of her thoughts banked down, there was an imperious knock on her bedroom door. Readying herself in anticipation, she hurried to her soft, cozy armchair, and called, "Come in darling."

Daniel swept into the room, already knowing that his grandmother had seen him from her bedroom window. He had felt her presence, and had seen the flutter of her curtains from his car window. He wondered what scheme she had up the sleeve of her beautifully embroidered dressing gown this time. She had that smile on her face that he knew so well. Walking forward to greet her, he masked his doubt with a smile and leaned down to give her perfumed wrinkled cheek a kiss. "So, how is my gorgeous grandmama today?", he smiled teasingly. "You handsome rake, Daniel Santos", she replied as she tried to look behind his back at the arm he had hidden behind him. His smile broadened as he knew the direction of her thoughts. He moved a little farther out of her range, watching her strain to look behind him. "What is it abuela? Are you all right? You look a little funny", he teased her.

"Daniel, it's not nice to tease an old woman! Now, show me what you have brought for me!" She tried to sound bossy, but couldn't help but stifle her smile as Danny conceded defeat, and with a flourish of his arm, presented her with two be-ribboned boxes, both wrapped elegantly in gold paper and taffeta ribbons. He knew how delighted she was to get little trinkets and baubles from his travels, especially chocolates. He watched her eagerly tear the paper off the box of French chocolates he had found in Paris, and watched her delight as she bit into one filled with liqueur, a no no for his grandmother who had to watch her intake of both alcohol and sugar. Sighing in satisfaction she practically beamed at Daniel. "You, my grandson know just how to make me feel so special." He did know how to make her feel loved, in the little gestures, and thoughts and words he reserved just for her. Taking her veined hand in his, he bent to press a light kiss upon its surface.

"Now, what else have you brought me?" she mused as she looked at the smaller box laying in her lap.

"You'll never know unless you open it", he chided her, lightly.

Releasing her hand so that she could open the box, he saw her eyes light up as she untied the ribbons, lifted the lid of the box, and parted the tissue paper inside it. Her exclamation of delight pleased him. She lifted her treasure out of its protective coverings. It was an exquisite brooch in the shape of a snowflake, made up of tiny winking diamonds. "I know how much you love the snow Abuela, since you grew up in such an arid climate, and seeing that your favorite holiday is not far off, I thought I would bring you a little bit of it early", he gently looked down upon her. With tears in her eyes, she thanked him for her gift with a kiss, gesturing for him to bend low so that she could place it tenderly upon his cheek. "Now I can die a happy woman Daniel, you have come home at long last, Pilar is home for the holidays, and for once your mother is in a good mood. I even heard her humming to herself yesterday."

She felt, rather than saw Danny's chuckle as he had turned away from her to stand up and stretch. He needed rest, and he needed to relax, she thought. Well, if she had any say in it, he would soon be getting a much needed distraction, and not work at home, she might add.

"So, Abuela, I can see the wheels spinning in that lovely coifed head of yours. What are you up to?", he wanted to know. Please do not tell me that you have taken it upon yourself to see that I take some time off and rest while I am home."

She knew she had to be tricky with Daniel. He was too shrewd not to know when she was lying to him. Looking him straight in the eye with what she hoped was her most serious expression, she began to spin her web of deceit.

"Quite the contrary Daniel. You know from our last conversation that my sciatica has been acting up, and the arthritis in my feet and hands has kept me housebound much of the Fall."

Danny didn't know whether to believe her or not. She could be very sneaky when she wanted something. He reflected that that is probably how she had been able to tolerate living with his grandfather all those years. Giving her the benefit of the doubt, he looked at her dubiously, but allowed her to continue.

"You know that I am very involved in the fundraising efforts at Cedar's". Danny nodded, knowing that one of her pet projects had been the Pediatric wing of Cedar's, among other causes. "Well, our annual fundraising dinner is coming up soon, and there are so many things to be done. I don't know if I'm going to be able to keep all of my commitments." Danny knew what was coming next. Now he knew for sure that his grandmother had a hidden agenda of some sort, but he'd have to wait to hear her whole tale before he could make heads or tales of her latest scheme to see him "settled" and "happy", whatever that meant. "I may need your help Daniel. There is so much to do, and such little time to do it in. Do you think you could take time out from your impossibly busy schedule to help out your poor Abuela?"

Danny hated it when she went straight for the heart. She knew he couldn't refuse her anything. She was more like a mother to him, than his own mother had ever tried to be. Heaving a large sigh, he looked his grandmother in the eye, and that was his undoing, as hers sparkled back at him, full of love.

Michelle kicked herself when she looked over at her clock radio, realizing that she'd stood with her head pressed to her window for over half an hour. Rushing to her bathroom, she turned the shower on, allowing the room to steam up before entering it. "Michelle, get Jesse out of your head for one minute today!", she chastised herself, out loud. "You've got a lot to do. You have places to go, and people to see. You've got to be on top of your game, especially since you have to pick up donations for the hospital's fund-raiser." Shampooing her hair with the floral tones of Herbal Essence, she allowed herself one last thought of Jesse, of him and Drew riding off into the sunset on the back of his Harley. "Good riddance", she almost screamed as she vigorously scrubbed her head, until it ached. Completing her shower, she quickly dried herself off, the cold brisk morning rushing her routine, even if she didn't want to.

Should she keep her hair curly or make it straight today? Straight made her look more sophisticated and more mature. Curly made her look more vulnerable and approachable, and Jesse had told her, cute. "There you go again", she muttered. "How many minutes of no Jesse thoughts was that Michelle?". "Three minutes," a little voice echoed inside her head. "Wow, you really are recovering aren't you?", she asked herself in the steam covered mirror of her bathroom. "I think, Michelle Bauer, that you are in need of some therapy!", she mocked using her best Freudian impersonation. Half smiling at her own lame attempt at a joke she got down to the business of selecting her clothes for the day, before her hair dried, and she couldn't style it anymore.

By the time she had picked out a sedate black wool jumper, a wide collared white blouse, some black DK tights, and a pair of knee high black boots, she had wasted more time than not discarding different outfits that reminded her of someplace or something she had done with Jesse. Her hairstyle had been decided for her, a riot of curls looking back at her as she put her face on for the day. She had a natural, vibrant beauty, her youth being the only make-up she really needed. "Oh, darn," she muttered. "I can't believe it! A pimple! Today of all day's. Well, that's par for the course". Using her concealer, she dabbed on a little extra just to be on the safe side. She ran some mousse in her curls, trying to tame their bounciness, and put a diamonte studded butterfly clip in her hair, just to set it off a little bit.

Feeling somewhat ready to face the day, she gave herself one last look in her dressing table mirror. Forcing herself to move one step in front of the other, she threw her rumpled covers up on her bed, putting some semblance of order to her room. She would have to clean it later, she thought. Maybe after Christmas, she giggled. Closing her door, she headed to the stairs, the smell of coffee, and Aunt Meta's baking assailing her nostrils. At least something was going right this morning!. Michelle could smell gingerbread, her absolute favorite holiday taste treat. Aunt Meta always started her gingerbread baking early. She made min-replicas of all her friends and family members in the shape of cookies, always giving them features, frosting clothing, and distinguishing marks, such as a stethoscope on Rick's. Michelle always enjoyed helping her, and maybe later if her donation gathering went well, she could spend some one on one time with her. She could use her sage advice, and her warm embrace.

As it was, she barely had time to kiss Aunt Meta hastily on the cheek as she ran out the kitchen door. "Wait a minute, young lady", Aunt Meta intoned. "Here's a cup of cocoa for the road, and a gingerbread man for you to take when you get hungry. Also, don't forget, the keys to Rick's Expedition are sitting on the table. Remember, your Bug is too small to fit all your pick-ups in today".

"Oh, my gosh. Aunt Meta! What would I do without you here to keep my life in some semblance of order? I forgot all about the car exchange, and how did you know that my mouth was watering for one of those gingerbread men?"

"How do I know anything about you, you silly girl! I can read you like a book, and besides, if you don't eat my gingerbread cookies and lie to me at how good they are, things will get pretty frosty around here even though it hasn't snowed yet!", she gently joked.

"Aunt Meta, have I told you just how much I love you lately?" Knowing she probably hadn't, she answered her own question herself. "No Michelle, but I know you think of me fondly, quite often." Both she and Aunt Meta fell into a fit of giggles which ended up in Michelle holding her dear aunt close to her. "I do love you," Michelle whispered, as she grabbed up her red wool blazer and headed out the door. Looking back with her spoken sentiments shining in her eyes, she blew her aunt a kiss, then quickly moved to the garage where she patted her red turbo-charged Volkswagen Bug before getting into Rick's huge monstrosity, that tried to call itself a car, but was better known as an urban assault vehicle.

Being mindful of the width of the car, she carefully backed out of the garage, just praying that Rick had brought the trash cans back in last night, and had not left them where she could run them over. Before she had even completed the thought, she felt something wedge itself under the back tires. Stopping the car in frustration she got out to find one trash can stuck under the rear left tire, and one coming perilously close to the same fate on the right side. This was all she needed to get her day off right, besides her seeming unwillingness to get Jesse Blue out of her head. Turning off the car, just to be on the safe side, she bent over and tugged on the trash can as hard as she could. It wouldn't budge. "Oh crap!! Come on! What have I done to deserve this?", Michelle cried looking up at the heavens. Tugging again on the trash can, she placed one booted foot against the tire and pulled with all her might. The trash can popped free, and so did one of her painted nails! "Double damn", she cursed. "That hurt! Owww, that was my favorite nail too!" Michelle looked down at her hand, the nail with the tiny painted Christmas tree on it missing it's star and half the tree. "OK, I'm gonna calm down, and just move on with my day", she tried to convince herself. Throwing the trash cans out of harms way, she climbed back in the car, or should she call it the UAV, and backed out of the driveway, turning so that she could exit facing forward to the street. Completing the drive down their winding driveway, she breathed a sigh of relief that it wasn't snowing. That would be another complication she could do without. She was used to zipping around in her Bug. It's low profile made it easy to navigate and it's red color let everyone know she was coming. Her family had bought it as a graduation present from College. Now, she was off to med school, but not until she had gotten some practical experience under her belt working in the hospital.

Part of that experience, and a joy for Michelle had been her work in the pediatric wing of Cedar's. She loved the children, and they loved her too. So, it was with a joyful heart that she set out to collect the various donations of retail stores and private citizens for the upcoming auction. Driving with one hand, and grabbing her list out of her purse, she quickly scanned where her pick-ups were. Most of them were centered around the downtown Springfield area, and the Mall. There were some private residences to visit, and a business park or two to negotiate, but one entry really caught her attention. She hadn't noticed when her supervisor had given her the list yesterday, who exactly was on it. She had been in another Jesse haze, and had just stuffed it into her purse. Now, her heart started to race, for the last name on the list was Maria Santos. Could she be a member of the infamous Santos family? Michelle felt more than a little apprehensive as she drove down the road joining the other early morning commuters as they made their way to work. A sudden chill swept over her, and she turned the car heater up. As she looked back up at the road, she could only shake her head in disbelief, for floating down upon her windshield were none other than big, fat, lazily falling snowflakes. Chalking this latest development up to one in a long list of grumbled complaints, she just knew her day couldn't get any worse. Her last thought before joining the stream of freeway traffic was, "Wanna bet?!"

**A Season of New Beginnings: A Continuation by Robansuefarm**

Danny found himself saying, "Yes, of course I'll help Abuela" and immediately had his suspicions re-aroused that she was up to something other than good works when he noted just how pleased she looked.

Without giving him time to question or protest, Abuela was rushing headlong into the details of what she had just gotten him to agree to do. "Good, you'll meet with a nurse at Cedars sometime today, her name is Lillian Raines and she has all the details. I'm counting on you Daniel." Abuela stressed her last sentence knowing how important it was to Danny to do his duty. She smiled to herself there was no way he could back out now.

Danny took the card his grandmother offered with the nurse's name and shaking his head said, "I thought first I might just unpack and make a couple of business calls. If you don't mind?" He cocked an eyebrow at his grandmother.

"No, no that's fine. As long as you talk to Nurse Raines sometime _today_. Me quiero mijo."

"Me quiero Abuela." Danny returned the sentiment, bending down and kissing his grandmother on the cheek. He thought he was on to his grandmother's plan, this Lillian Raines must be some retiring, shy, mouse of what his grandmother would call "an old maid" as she considered every unmarried female over "a certain age." Probably a nice young Catholic girl she met at Mass. He was in no hurry to meet her, but his grandmother had gotten him to promise and it was probably well to get it over with since there was no way out of it. He really did have to make some calls though. He headed back to his room where one of the servants had already deposited his suitcases from his car.

Abuela listened until she could no longer hear his retreating footsteps and then she indulged herself in a hearty laugh. She had seen his eyes click at the mention of Nurse Raines. Yes her Daniel had bitten good and hard on the bait of that particular red herring, but their plan was far more complex than that. It had to be to make sure everyone got what they wanted. Still having convinced himself he knew her plan, she'd give a good deal to see his face when he met Nurse Raines. This set her off on another merry peal of laughter, but she was soon thinking again. She carefully looked around the room at each photo and slowly stood up and began removing each and every photo of Daniel. The element of complete surprise was one of the strongest weapons in their armory and it wouldn't do to give it up accidently. She would be here soon enough.

*Me quiero mijo – I love you my son.

*Me quiero Abuela – I love you Grandmother.

Chapter 2

The snow had continued to fall not picking up much in intensity, but like Eyore, it stubbornly stuck to its task and a couple of inches had accumulated on the formerly dry pavement before Michelle had worked her way through her list of donation pickups. Michelle was still hesitant about driving Rick's UAV and that probably translated into more careful driving than usual which was just as well in the first big snow of the season. In Springfield, just like all over the Midwest, the first big storm tended to induce a combination of amnesia and panic on the part of the local residents. Amnesia in that they seemed to forget everything they ever knew about winter driving and panic in that stores would be completely emptied of bread, bottles of water, batteries and other necessities that the unwary purchasers would still be trying to use up months from now. By the second storm the hysteria would have passed to be replaced by a blasé acceptance, but that didn't help anyone to survive the first storm every winter. Michelle had mostly been driving on Springfield's main streets where the heavier traffic had kept the streets relatively clear, but she was finally down to the last name on her list, Maria Santos. Michelle had looked ahead to Mrs. Santos every time she checked a name off her list of donation pickups. Michelle had heard stories of the Santos family her whole life. True she couldn't remember hearing much of anything they'd done in Springfield lately, but everyone raised in Springfield knew that if you heard the name Santos you backed off, you headed in the other direction. Now she was headed straight to their house.

"Isn't this just peachy?" Michelle asked herself as she buckled her seat belt and started Rick's car heading towards High Ridge Road. She was just making the turn on to High Ridge when out of nowhere a black Jag came sailing over the hill heading right for her. They'd both been driving along the single track of wheel ruts that ran along the center of the road because it was hard to tell where the edge of the snow covered road was. Now Michelle had to hit the brakes and she pulled the wheel to the right. The UAV which had seemed to be riding along a curtain of air and responding instantly to every touch suddenly began to buck like a wild bronco as the car started to fishtail wildly. When she had a moment to spare, she'd send up a prayer of thanks for the defensive driving class Rick had insisted she take, but right now the road and the car had her full attention and she managed to ride out the slide, although her car was turned around about 200 degrees from where she'd originally been facing when it finally came to a stop. The sick feeling of fear that often descends after a danger is successfully dealt with descended on Michelle's stomach, twisting it painfully. Suddenly everything about the day from reliving Jesse's betrayal to her broken Christmas tree fingernail to the near accident that had just happened boiled up in her and she was out of the UAV and headed over to where the Jag had managed to stop itself in white hot flash of fury. The fact that the snow had melted and then iced over the road didn't help, it was just as slick to walk on as to drive on and the ice was in chunks in spots and she'd almost fallen down more than once before she made her goal, a fact that only enraged her more with each almost fall.

Michelle reached out her fist and pounded on the window glass. In any other set of circumstances, Michelle would probably be asking with concern if the other driver was ok. This time she had no such concern. She didn't even wait for the tinted window to come down. "Just what in Blue Blazes do you think you're doing? You could have killed us both…." Michelle raged on not really seeing the handsome man behind the wheel of the Jag. He could certainly see her though and he didn't know when he'd seen a lovely sight, for all her unwarranted anger at him. Her golden curls tossed by the winter wind and her own animation created a halo around her face, set off perfectly by a gleaming jeweled hair clip. Her chocolate brown eyes snapped with fire. Her voice, well he had to admit, at the moment her voice was screeching rather painfully at him, but it was coming through full lips that he wanted to reach out and tug on with his own. This little spitfire would be a joy to tame. He wished he lived the kind of life where he'd be the one to get the chance to try to tame her.

Michelle's didn't stop. She was taking out all the frustrations of the day on this stranger, but somehow she just couldn't stop herself. Danny's own frustration level began to rise as the beauty continued her tirade without showing signs of stopping anytime soon. After all, his mind began to argue it was at least as much her fault as his that they'd almost crashed. It had been her vehicle that spun almost all the way around. His was still pointed in the same direction he'd been going in before. Besides he was getting tired of her standing there yelling at him when what he really wanted more than anything else at that moment was just to talk to her, to find out what her name was, what she wanted out of life, what her lips tasted like and the fact that he felt it was unlikely he'd ever know any of those things spurred his frustration onward and upward, which is why he sounded so harsh when he finally did get a word in edgewise.

"Whoa, Whoa, Whoa! I don't see how you think this was my fault, Miss…." He couldn't help it, he had to try to find out her name.

"None of your business!" she snapped back.

"All right, Miss None of Your Business. I'll have you know that you were pulling from a main road into a side street and therefore it was your responsibility to yield, NOT mine." Danny really didn't have any idea what the law would be in this case, but he had long ago learned that the person who won an argument wasn't the one who knew the most about the situation, it was the one who staked a position that made them right and stuck to it strongly. Knowing a lot about a situation only let you see the nuances of the case which was a handicap in most arguments.

His declaration brought Michelle up short. Was he right, she wondered? She didn't know what law would be, but she didn't have any intention of backing down. "Sounds like you spend a lot of time in traffic court. What's the matter can't you control this black piece of junk?" She kicked at the wad of snow that had built up behind the front tire and felt good when the dirty snow crumbled and dropped to the road. But the momentum was gone and she knew most of the anger she felt wasn't really because of him. Finally she fumed, "Merry Christmas!" and stalked off back to Rick's UAV continuing to slip and slide, but making it there, she felt, with her dignity mostly intact.

Danny watched in his rearview mirror as Michelle slowly pulled to the next driveway and turned the UAV around and headed down the road. He wanted to follow her and maybe find out the answers to some of those questions. He sighed. After her little tirade seeing his car following behind her would only scare her and the last thing he wanted was to do that. She might also call the police on him and the next to the last thing he wanted was to give Springfield's finest a legitimate reason to hassle the family. As he had slowly, painstakingly, moved the business into legitimate enterprises and away from criminal activities, the Santos family had slowly fallen of the FBI's radar. They were more interested in flashier and newer targets. They'd take a conviction on a Santos if it was practically handed to them, but they weren't going to waste resources on an organization whose criminal enterprises were dying on the vine. The Springfield local LEOs had grown up in the bad old days when the entire business had been under his mother's control and still saw the Santos family as their personal version of the boogeyman. No matter how hard he fought he was beginning to believe that the only thing that would change their perception would be a change in generations. He sighed again and instead of following the petite blonde with the gorgeous curls he started again for St. Michael's where he was going to pickup his cousin Ray so they could have lunch before he headed to Cedars.

Michelle was extremely careful the rest of the way up High Ridge. Slowly she pulled up to the large gated estate. The name Santos was spelled out in a wrought iron arch above the open gate. Michelle carefully maneuvered Rick's UAV up to the area in front of the house. She got out and walked through the terraced area in front of house complete with topiary and statues. The servants had been working on keeping the area clean of snow and after her harried experience trying to walk on the icy road, she was pleasantly surprised to walk on a dry and secure surface. Michelle thought how nice it must be not to ever have to worry about little things like snow and sleet removal, to always have people take care of you, she'd been having to take care of herself for so long. Rick had done the best he could, but really since her mother died she'd been responsible for taking care of herself and 12 was too early to have to become a grown up. A line of the song that woke her up that morning came back to her, "Old Mr. Webster could never define what's being said between your heart and mine." How nice it must be to have one person you could truly trust to take care of you and while she hated to admit it, she'd never known that, not even when it had still been good with Jesse. He had followed her lead on everything, but Drew. However, he had been high maintenance she had to admit, she had constantly been having to reassure him that he was good enough to hang with her college friends, that he wasn't stupid even though he hadn't finished high school let alone college, that his art deserved to be in galleries. She hoped Drew was enjoying stroking his ego all the time. She walked up to the door and rang the bell.

A late middle aged, balding man answered the door. He wore a suit, but somehow still looked disreputable. He even moved in a disreputable fashion. "Um, I'm here to see Maria Santos. I'm with the Pediatric fundraiser." Michelle told him. The disreputable man nodded. "You're expected. This way please."

Michelle followed the man into an incredibly ornate entry way around through a set of fancy double doors and through a huge room that seemed to be some kind of office and in through a smaller door to a staircase. He led her up to the second floor, stopping in front of an extra wide, wheelchair accessible door. He knocked, "Mrs. Santos."

From the other side of the door Michelle heard a soft, gentle voice, "Come in Dietz."

The disreputable man, apparently named Dietz, opened the door and gestured for Michelle to precede him into the room. He followed her. He stood at his version of attention. "Mrs. Santos," he said "This young lady is from the Pediatric fundraiser, Miss…." He looked at Michelle. She stepped forward, "Bauer, Michelle Bauer." She smiled at the kindly looking old lady sitting in an embroidered dressing gown with a lap robe over her knees. She was sitting in front of a fireplace with a roaring fire. She sat in the far one of a pair of wingback chairs with a small oval table sat between them and slightly to one side. The whole scene could have come from a welcoming Christmas card. She smiled at Michelle, exuding a sense of kindliness and frailty.

"Sit, sit down my dear," Maria said gesturing towards the chair opposite hers.

Michelle remembered that this was house of the infamous Santos family, no matter how inviting the scene. "No, no really, I only came to pick up the donations. I don't mean to intrude. If you'd just tell me where they are I'll be glad to….."

Maria interrupted. "Nonsense. Of course you must have a cup of hot tea. It's a cold blustery day and I can't let you go out again in this weather without something to take off the chill." She turned to Dietz. "Dietz, take Miss Bauer's keys and see that the things are loaded."

Michelle saw no way out of it. She handed Dietz Rick's keys complete with the miniature rubber chicken key ring. Dietz looked at her. "It's my brother's car. He thinks he has a great sense of humor," she explained.

"I'm sorry I missed that." A joke. Michelle was almost sure Dietz had told a joke. She wouldn't have believed it.

Michelle watched Dietz leave the room and pull the door shut behind him. Then she perched uneasily on the edge of the chair.

"Michelle, may I call you Michelle, my dear?"

"Yes, of course, Mrs. Santos."

"Call me Maria. How do you take your tea, Michelle?"

Michelle looked over the well stocked tray, not to impolitely ask for something that wasn't there. "With a slice of lemon, please." With skill from years of practice and an old world flair, Maria poured two cups of tea, adding a slice of lemon to each. Then bending forward, she handed Michelle her cup.

Michelle fidgeted, but was grateful to have something to do with her hands. She held the saucer in one hand and the delicate hand-painted, bone china cup in the other. She took a sip. It was very good tea and very hot. It must have been made just before she got here Michelle realized.

"Michelle, you seem a little nervous. Did you grow up in Springfield by any chance?" Michelle nodded, feeling tongue-tied. How was she supposed to answer the question she feared was coming next. She just couldn't say, yes I know your family is a pack of dangerous criminals. Maria continued, "Then you have heard old stories about my family. I assure you they are _old_. My husband…" here Maria trailed off as she got a far away look in her eye. Michelle recognized the look. It reminded her strangely of her Great Aunt Meta. Michelle reached out and laid her hand on top of the older woman's. The reminder of the present served its function as Maria's eyes slowly focused again on Michelle's face. "Thank you my dear," Maria said turning her hand over and giving Michelle's a quick squeeze before she released it. "Sometimes the past is too much with me. I was saying, my husband could be a ruthless man and it led him into some dangerous decisions, a dangerous way of life. My daughter-in-law Carmen is much like him as was my eldest grandson Mick, God rest his soul." Maria crossed herself. "However, they are in the past of the family now. My son Miguel wanted a better life for the family. It was partially because he was trying to remove the criminal element of the family business that he was killed." Again Maria made the sign of the cross. "Now, my grandson Daniel is the head of the family. He had been working very hard to make the business legitimate. The family's business interests are easily as legitimate as the Spauldings now, if not entirely sanitized yet." She deliberately caught Michelle's eye. Maria seemed to be trying to see into Michelle's soul. "You may feel _completely_ safe here, with my family." Michelle felt like there was more than the obvious meaning behind Maria's words, but for the life of her she couldn't fathom what this hidden meaning or purpose might be. Also, she realized, she believed Maria without a doubt. Something about the way Maria spoke of making the business legitimate, Michelle knew instinctively she was telling the truth. Michelle relaxed somewhat and settled back in her chair.

Maria picked up the only family photo remaining in the room. It was an old photo, a family group and had been sitting on the oval table next to the tea tray and a small bouquet of flowers. Maria's fingers slightly bent with age pointed to the figures. "This is my son Miguel and his wife Carmen. These are their children." Maria pointed a toddler in a fluffy dress, "Pilar" then to the oldest boy barely a pre-teen in the photo, "Mick" and finally to a handsome young boy with something that set him apart from the others, "my Daniel."

Maria handed the framed photo to Michelle as Michelle found a place for her cup and saucer on the table. "It is amazing," she thought. "Here I am, sitting in the home of what I thought was the biggest crime family in all of Springfield and they are just normal people with hopes and dreams and family photos." Michelle thought, "It's strange, I feel so at peace here. This must have been what it would have been like to visit Grandma Bert if she'd lived longer." Michelle's eyes settled on the image of Daniel, the little boy who would grow up to throw out all the criminal elements that his grandfather and mother had brought into the family business to keep the family safe, to give it a future. She wondered what kind of man must he be? She thought about what strength of purpose and character he must have, so different from the men in the Bauer family who all seemed to have some weakness inherent in their psychological makeup. It was the women in the Bauer family who'd always had to be relentless and strong. Michelle wondered what it must be like to not have to be the strong one all the time, to have someone who you could lean on. It must be nice to have a mate like this and she thought whoever Mrs. Danny Santos was, she most likely a very lucky woman.

Michelle felt tears starting to well up in her eyes and she blindly handed to photo back to Maria. "Why what is it my child? You can tell me." Maria said it in such a kind, grandmotherly voice that Michelle felt that she could tell her. She suddenly realized she desperately wanted to talk to someone, to let go, with someone whose feelings she didn't have to worry about hurting. Everything that she'd been keeping locked up inside her as she was the good one, the strong one, the grown up, came spilling out to this kind, attentive, grandmotherly woman. She told her about her father's infidelities, her birth mother's abandonment, Maureen's death, Ed's retreating from the world in penance which actually left her abandoned again. She told her about Jesse, how he told her over and over again not to worry about Drew and then he had dumped Michelle for her. She told her how she felt she'd wasted the 190 days since Jesse left. "And just today, I've been feeling even worse. It's like a little voice has been telling me that none of it would ever had been real anyway. That it never would have worked with Jesse. It's like the last shreds of the dream are being taken away from me."

Maria, who had been making comforting and understanding noises during Michelle's story, patted her knee. "I think maybe this Jesse was just the straw that broke the camel's back you certainly have had worse problems than losing this bobo, this fool. He seems like he was merely a chico, a boy. He would probably still have been a boy if he lived to be 90. You, despite this latest heartbreak, you are a woman, you need a someone who es todo un caballero. Como dice en ingles? Un hombre con machismo. **Al Diablo." She paused slapping her hand on the arm of the chair in frustration trying to find the right English phrase. "A real man. You will find him soon I'm sure. Now run along and wash up your face in the bathroom. Dietz must have loaded your car by now." Maria pointed to another wheelchair accessible door. Michelle smiled her gratitude and escaped into the bathroom. She emerged having put her face back on. **

"**Thank you for listening to me, Mrs. Santos." She smiled a timid smile. A little apprehensive as she realized she'd dumped all her problems on this stranger and maybe she resented the presumption. **

"**Call me Maria, my dear and come back any time my sciatica has kept me practically housebound this fall. I know you are busy with your donations today or I would not let you go so quickly. I've enjoyed your visit so much." **

**Michelle was glad. She found she had enjoyed her visit, too. It was so nice to have someone to talk to about everything without feeling that they might take what she said as a criticism like she was afraid Rick or Aunt Meta would. She would be back to Casa Santos she was sure. "I enjoyed it, too, Mrs. San…, I mean Maria. I'd like to come back. Thanks for everything. Goodbye." **

**There was a definite new spring in Michelle's step as she retraced her steps back to the car where she met Dietz who handed back the keys. He pointed to the chicken. "It's a good thing your brother is a doctor. His little friend there looks like he could use one." She smiled at Dietz. Maybe things were finally starting to turn around after all. It wasn't until she was pulling off of High Ridge back on to the highway that it struck her. "How did Dietz know Rick was a doctor?"**

**Maria was back at her window again, watching her new young friend leave. She listened to the voice on the other end of the phone. She nodded to herself. "You were right. She is perfect for the plan." (A pause) "No, she suspects nothing. (Another pause) Yes, I'd say the first part of the plan is complete." Maria's smile broadened as she hung up the phone. **

*Local LEOS – Local Law Enforcement Officers

*bobo – fool in Spanish

*chico – boy in Spanish

*es todo un caballero – is a real gentleman in Spanish

*Como dice en ingles? – How do you say in English? In Spanish

* Un hombre con machismo – A man with assertive masculinity in Spanish.

* **al Diablo – To the devil (an expression of frustration) in Spanish**

**NOTE: I only had 4 years of high school Spanish, please excuse any mistakes and I hope you enjoy my attempts to follow Danny's directive to "Learn some more Spanish!"**

**NOTE: Unfortunately my Spanish hasn't improved since the last chapter. ;-) Please excuse any mistakes. Also I'm tempted to take a couple of cheap shots at Theresa and Cassie, so if I can't resist, fans of theirs be forewarned. I know it's not very Christmasy of me, but they make **_**such**_** inviting targets. ;-) I am also going to briefly re-animate Hillary Bauer because I need a nurse to direct Danny and she is my all time favorite GL nurse. I'm not going to explain this in the story, but don't get worried when she appears, she's not a ghost or anything, I promise. Just pretend you don't know she was killed by an exploding music box in Tony and Annabelle's cottage. This is an AU story after all. The 4****th**** floor is also without significance. I just saw a brief scene with her in it on YouTube recently and that's where she was working. (If you're wondering who Hillary is, she's Michelle's half-aunt from Bill Bauer's secret second family in Canada. See the Bauers had a lot of nerve looking down on the Santos family.) **

**Chapter 3 **

"**Thanks for the ride, Primo." **

"**De nada, Ray. Abuela had already roped me into going to Cedars today for this Pediatric fundraiser." **

"**You sound less than enthused about helping some very sick children," Ray said in a critical tone.**

"**It's not that. I know the pediatric wing at Cedars is a worthwhile cause and I'm glad to help. It's just that Abuela worked way too hard to get me to commit to helping and seemed **_**way**_** too pleased when I said yes. She's up to something." Danny shot Ray a sideways look. "You haven't noticed anything lately, have you? She hasn't been cozying up to anybody new at mass or anything has she? And another thing, has she been coming to mass this fall? She told me her sciatica was keeping her housebound."**

"**Well, she's been less agile than she used to be and she's missed mass more than she used to, but I would hardly call her housebound."**

"**That's what I thought." **

"**Hey, her match making hasn't been all that bad, has it?"**

"**Are you forgetting that cow Theresa Sandoval? Does that girl even own any underwear of any kind? Or how about Cassie Layne when she misheard someone say Cassie used to work with a pole and she thought they said she used to work with the Pope?"**

**Ray laughed as Danny made a face. "You could always get one of these you know. (Ray pointed to his collar.) It's guaranteed to ward off every marriage minded thought Abuela has for you."**

"**Hardy har har. That sounds like a great reason to take Sacred Vows. (In a higher pitched, nervous sounding voice) 'Father Tomas, um sir, I'm so irritated by my grandmother's attempts to marry me off that I want to join the church.' (His voice now dripping with sarcasm) Yeah, that would go over like a lead balloon."**

**Ray couldn't stop laughing as he pictured Father Tomas's face in that little meeting. "I don't know. You were a pretty good altar boy."**

**Danny ignored him and continued. "Besides that sounds like a permanent solution to a temporary problem. There's a girl for me out there. I just haven't met her yet and Abuela isn't helping." For a reason Danny couldn't understand, the blond girl's face from earlier flashed in his mind. He shook the thought away, he'd likely never see her again. What was the use in thinking about her? Still the image kept coming back of its own accord as Ray continued to tease him about Abuela's matchmaking. Finally he thought with frustration, "why can't, just once, Abuela pick somebody like **_**her**_**." **

**Danny dropped Ray off at the main entrance and then parked the jag in Cedar's attached parkade. He walked down to a level that connected and walked into Cedars. He fished the card out of the pocket of his leather jacket. It was getting a bit chilly for this particular coat and he really should have on something warmer, but he loved the jacket and viewed it as a personal defeat each year when it got to be either too hot or too cold to wear it. So he wore it well past when it would sensible to do so and consequently gave the heating and cooling system of his jag a workout on a regular basis to compensate. The card said, "Lillian Raines." **

**Danny approached the busy 4****th**** Floor nurses station. A nurse with dark brown hair, cut in a variation of a page boy, looked up and smiled. Danny read her first name off her name badge. He found people always responded better when you called them by name. "Hi, (he paused and unnecessarily looked at her name badge again so she would realize where he was getting the name from)… Hillary. I'm looking for Lillian Raines."**

**Hillary shook her head regretfully. "Ms. Raines is working on our pediatric fundraiser all day today. I'm afraid she can't see anyone. Would I do?" Hillary looked him over, with an obviously flirtatious manner. **

"**No, that's fine. I need to see her about the fundraiser and I was told that it had to be today." **

"**In that case, Dr. Rick Bauer's office was 'volunteered' for her to use. (Hillary had made little air quotation marks with her fingers around volunteered, thinking that her nephew Rick had been none too pleased to have his office yanked out from under him.) You can find him down on the floor above emergency. He's the doctor in charge of the emergency center you know," she added helpfully. **

"**No, I didn't know, but I'm sure I'll be able to find it. Thanks Hillary." He finally gave her a smile when he left. He hadn't ever had much to do with Cedars, not being very accident prone when he was younger and considering he had just come back to town he'd never expected that Cedars would be one of the first places that he'd visit. He didn't think he knew anyone on staff there.**

"**Not a problem. Happy Holidays!"**

**Danny braced himself outside of Rick's office door. Here was the latest girl Abuela had picked out for him he was sure. He knocked on the door and then without waiting, he pushed the door open and entered. He saw a woman turned away from him, facing the window in a high end office chair. His entrance had been masked by the noise the chair was making. (Rick had bought himself a vibrating office chair and it was one of the reasons he'd been so irked that they'd given Lillian his office to use and also one of the reasons why Lillian suggested she be given his particular office, although the reasons she gave were much higher sounding than that. All that Danny could currently see was a woman's stick straight, bleached within an inch of its life, long, blond hair. **

**At the sound of Danny clearing his throat the woman spun the chair around and killed the vibrator. Abuela was right. The shocked face Danny made at the first sight of her was well worth seeing. Despite the dyed blond hair, one look at the woman's face was enough to tell him that she was more likely to have a granddaughter the age of someone he would date than to be near that age herself. However, Danny recovered quickly. "Ms. Raines?" he queried. Lillian nodded and he continued, walking towards the desk and holding out his hand. "I'm Danny Santos, my grandmother said I should come see you today."**

"**Yes, of course, I'm glad to meet you Mr. Santos. Please have a seat." Lillian waved towards one of the two chairs facing the desk. Danny took the one on the left. "I was sorry that Mrs. Santos didn't feel up for continuing to help, but I'm glad she found such an able replacement," Lillian replied, as she eyed Danny appreciatively. "It's always good to have a man around for help." She sighed, wondering if there was anything more she could do to bring that point home to Alan. She'd give a lot to be able to sell her tickytacky little house she lived in and move into the Spaulding Mansion, but no matter what she did or wore, how often she dropped by to "visit Lizzie and Beth," Alan didn't seem to pick up any of her hints to that effect. **

**Danny realized she had zoned out on him. "Ms. Raines?" he tried to regain her attention. **

**Lillian cleared her throat. "As I was saying, it will be very useful to have a man on the decorating committee. Your partner should be here soon. She was out making donation pickups, but she shouldn't be much longer. In fact if my ears don't deceive me, that may be her coming now." Lillian wasn't wrong and as they both turned towards the door to see who was there, the door opened and Michelle came into her brother's office. **

**Michelle was looking down at her wristwatch and didn't see that Lillian already had company. "Sorry I'm a little late, Lillian. There were a lot of pickups. I got them all in the storage room though." Michelle finally looked up and saw the handsome man from the jag sitting in one of the guest chairs. "What are you doing here? Did you honestly get so upset about our almost accident that you tracked me down to complain about me?" She charged on without giving him a chance to answer. "I knew I should have stayed in bed today. It's been one stupid thing after another all day long. Then I have to come see **_**you**_** (Michelle's polite mask towards the woman who she held responsible in part for her mother's death [and frankly who doesn't]) and **_**you're**_** here (turning back towards Danny, then back towards Lillian). Honestly, the one good thing about today was that you put Maria Santos on my list." **

**Michelle finally paused for breath and Danny squeezed in a word edgewise. Her unexpected last sentence made the word different than he had originally intended. "Maria Santos?" he questioned. **

**That set her off again. She turned to face Danny. "Don't you make assumptions based on rumors! I can tell you that Maria Santos is one of the nicest, kindest people I've met in a long time and I will not stand here and listen to anything bad about her!"**

**Danny's face had transformed into a smirk. "Don't worry. I happen to agree with you. **_**My grandmother**_** is one of the best people I know."**

"**Well, you better not….. You..your…your grandmother?..." Michelle trailed off and collapsed into the other guest chair. She gazed practically open mouthed at Danny as thoughts raced through her mind. Her thoughts seemed to be going so fast that two voices seemed to be arguing in her head. **

_**This self-satisfied, arrogant,**_incredibly handsome _**man was **_**the**_** Danny Santos. (Where had the incredibly handsome come from? She didn't like him.)**_

He was the little boy whose photo she'd been looking at, she could see it now the dark eyes, the something special that had radiated out for her from the photo.

_**No, no, NO, she was mad at him. He was awful!**_

What had he done? He'd stood up to his own mother and practically everyone he knew to push the mob out of his family and his family business. He'd lived through losing the parent he was closest to at almost the same age she had.

_**No, what had he done to her? He'd yelled at her about the accident.**_

Well, not too much and only after she'd yelled at him.

_**He was going to say bad things about Maria.**_

No, she'd only thought that. She was his grandmother.

**The mention of Aubela brought a third voice to Michelle's fevered thoughts as she heard Abuela's voice echo, "You need… a real man. You will find him soon…."**

Isn't Danny Santos a real man?** Michelle cut off the thought before the little voice could answer with the one word she could muster aloud and that only in a breathy half-voice, "Danny…"**

**In all that time Danny had only had one thought, that he could get lost forever in those eyes that were gazing at him so intently if only she'd let him. Her saying his name roused him out of the sudden stupor. "You must have recognized me by my photo in Abulea's room." He had meant it as a joke. He knew full well that Abuela's walls were covered with family photos and that his face adorned most of them, so he was surprised when Michelle shook her head.**

"**I'm sorry I didn't. You couldn't have been more than 9 or so in that photo. You look much different now." Michelle struggled to keep her mind on the conversation as she felt herself in great danger of being pulled back into reverie by the little voice pointing out all the ways he was far superior looking now. **

**This made no sense. Danny had been in Abuela's room that very morning and the photos had all been in place. Had she really not seen them or had they somehow disappeared between the time Danny left her room and time this girl entered? It could only have been a few minutes after their near accident. He could think of no explanation for their sudden absence unless they were somehow part of his Abuela's latest scheme, although how making his photos disappear could possibly aid in any romantic plan of hers he couldn't fathom. Was a romantic set up all that Abuela was planning or could she up to something else? **

**Danny recovered himself. "You have the advantage over me. You know my name and yours is…"**

"**Michelle Bauer," Lillian broke in. They both turned to her startled, having forgotten that she was in the room. Why does that keep happening Lillian thought? Anyway they were supposed to be meeting with **_**her**_** in **_**her**_** office, OK her temporary office, and it was time they both started paying attention to her again. "It's nice that you two already know each other. That should make your working together as a team on the decorations easier." **

"**A team?" Michelle managed weakly. She'd just made a fool of herself again in front of this man, (**this real man** – OK don't start that again little voice Michelle thought) and now she'd have to work hours with him alone on the decorations. (**_**You were right, you should have stayed in bed**_** – You keep piped down too Michelle thought again.) Michelle shook her head to clear her thoughts.**

**Danny misinterpreted the shaking. "Look Mich…Miss Bauer, if you don't want to work with me. I'm sure Ms. Raines could…"**

"**No, Ms. Raines, could not. It's far too late to get another volunteer. Besides you should be an excellent team **_**and**_** you both promised," Lillian said as she clapped together the two sides of the folder in front of her with a snap, in a manner that clearly said case closed. (Actually the folder had nothing to do with volunteer assignments, but Lillian had found that this little movement tended to cut off opposition and she was tired of dealing with both of them.) **

**Michelle and Danny found themselves standing back in the hallway outside the office before they knew it. A gentle buzz started to come from behind Rick's office door as Lillian restarted the vibrator. Michelle timidly began, "I wasn't saying I wouldn't work with you. I was just clearing my head. I guess I haven't been thinking too clearly today." She sighed. "I'm sorry about before." Then smiled at him.**

**Danny felt like he had just seen the sun for the first time after a lifetime of darkness. "No problem, you were upset. I was just in the wrong place at the wrong time….Twice." He grinned at her and there came that special smile again back at him. They started walking back to the parkade entrance. "So this will be in the country club ballroom right."**

"**Yes, it is."**

"**So maybe we should meet tomorrow at the club. We could have lunch and talk about what we can do with the space."**

"**I'd like that."**

"**OK, 11 am then?"**

"**Sounds good."**

**They lapsed into silence as they entered the elevator to go back up to the 4****th**** floor. The muzak was playing Christmas music and as they stood there the voice crooned….**

"…**..Merry Christmas Darling, we're apart that's true,**

**But I can dream and in my dreams, I'm Christmasing with you.**

**Holidays are joyful, there's always something new,**

**But everyday's a holiday when I'm next to you…."**

**Danny and Michelle snuck a glance at each other as they stepped out of the elevator. Michelle was so much lost in the spell of the man that she didn't even notice her Aunt Hillary on duty at the desk or her efforts to wave at her. Hillary watched the couple heading towards the parkade doors and thought to herself, "Mr. Jesse Blue might just be gone for good. FINALLY!"**

**Suddenly Danny stopped walking. Michelle continued for about another step, then came back to stand beside him. "Danny, what's wrong?"**

"**I just remembered something I meant to say earlier."**

"**What?" For some reason as ordinary as they were, something about the way Danny said those words had her heart rate heading skyward.**

"**I didn't get a chance to say it back earlier." Danny reached out and cupped her chin with his hand. He feathered his thumb lightly over her face and just above a whisper, he said, "Feliz Navidad! Merry Christmas, Michelle." Then he closed the gap between them and gave Michelle the most amazing kiss she'd ever had in her life. When their lips parted, she looked at him stunned. "Mistletoe." He said, pointing above their heads to the parkade ceiling. **

"**Um, Danny that's a green sprinkler head."**

"**Sorry, my mistake." He didn't look sorry. Not one bit. With a huge smile on his face he unlocked the jag and got in. He lowered the window and confirmed, "11 am tomorrow." **

**Michelle could only nod mutely and she stood still watching him drive off. It was only then that she realized that she had parked on the bottom floor, next to the storage room entrance and she was 5 stories above where she needed to be. Somehow she didn't mind as she headed towards the stairway entrance. Maybe this wouldn't have been such a good day to stay in bed after all, she smiled.**

**Danny was halfway back to Casa Santos when he remembered two things. 1) He was supposed to be meeting Ray to drive him back to St. Michael's (he turned around at the thought) 2) He had another question for Nurse Raines. Danny pulled the jag into a parking lot and stopped. He pulled the card back out of his jacket pocket and dialed the number on the back. It took 3 transfers, but finally he heard Lillian's voice on the other end of the phone.**

"**Mr. Santos if this is about changing work assignments…"**

"**No, Ms. Raines, I think Michelle and I will get along just fine. I just had a question." **

**Lillian was relieved. "OK, shoot!" Lillian internally chuckled at her own mobster joke. **

**Danny pressed on, "Did my grandmother ask you to pair me with Michelle? Or anybody connected to my family? Or specifically ask for Michelle to pick up the donations?" He could have easily brought them with him, which his grandmother well knew.**

**Lillian was genuinely surprised and let it show in her voice. "No, why would you think that?"**

"**No reason." It would have been part of an explanation for the missing photos. Oh well. "Thank you, Ms. Raines."**

"**You're welcome. Goodbye." After she hung up, Lillian kept her hand on the receiver. She had been telling the truth. Maria Santos hadn't made one request about assignments other than telling Lillian last week that her grandson would be taking her place. She wondered if maybe she should have volunteered that someone else **_**had **_**requested both Danny and Michelle be placed on this particular assignment and that Michelle pick up Maria's donation. It was someone who could raise far more genuine fear in Lillian than Maria Santos ever could. Lillian pulled her hand away from the receiver as if it had been a snake. No, it was better to let sleeping dogs lie, if her marriage to Bradley Raines had taught her anything it was that.**

***Primo – male cousin in Spanish**

***De nada – Literally "it's nothing," this is the Spanish equivalent of "You're welcome."**

***Sacred Vows – An excellent and clever Manny fanfic where Danny pretends to want to enter the priesthood to gain some time to avoid joining the family business with the added bonus of getting to live in the same house with novice (nun in training) Michelle Bauer. **

***Feliz Navidad! – Merry Christmas in Spanish**

**And yes, in case you're wondering, I'm one of the people who still hasn't forgiven Lillian for helping to kill Maureen.**

**NOTE: This isn't my favorite chapter of the story, but it's kind of hamstrung. I had quite a few plot points and quite a bit of exposition that had to come out in order to get everyone where they need to be at the start of Chapter 5: The conclusion, which is great, so a lot has to happen in a short amount of time. I also needed a payoff for the master plan and they'd already kissed, so…. But I didn't want to be too explicit in a Christmas story. In short, hang on through this chapter, find out exactly what's really going on and get ready to go out with a bang. I haven't finished the last chapter yet, but it's my favorite so far. **

Chapter 4

It had been a wonderful night Danny thought as he slowly woke up with a smile on his lips. He let his eyes remain closed as he remembered touching every inch of Michelle's beautiful body with his fingers, his lips, his… He was eager to repeat the experience and he opened his eyes and reached for her. Instead of golden curls on the pillow next to his, he saw only an untouched pillow and felt only cold sheets. A dream, how could something so wonderful have been just a dream? He fell back flat onto the bed and let his eyes fall shut again as he balled his hand into a fist and struck the bed in frustration. Still, he told himself, he'd see her today and if not last night, maybe she'd be there beside him soon.

Michelle also had woken up with a smile on her face. She'd switched her clock radio alarm to an all Christmas station and it was "Haul out the holly" that woke her up. She intended to do just that with Danny today she giggled. She ran her finger over her lips remembering yesterday's kiss. She was halfway through washing her hair before she remembered it was day 191 since Jesse left. Today felt so different from yesterday though. Yesterday had started out feeling like day 190, but today she realized didn't feel like 191 without Jesse, it felt like day 2 of knowing Danny. She giggled again and happily started getting dressed for the day. She thought they might be pulling out dusty boxes and that today would be a good day to wear jeans and sweatshirt and leave her hair in a ponytail. But that's not what she felt like doing. She reached into the back of her closet and pulled out a plastic garment bag. She had bought the fitted red dress before she and Jesse broke up and never gotten a chance to wear it. "You've been hanging there too long," she told the dress.

Michelle skipped down the back stairs and arrived grinning in kitchen. "Good morning Aunt Meta," she said as she grabbed a bowl, spoon, cereal, and milk, before sliding into one of the chairs around the kitchen table.

Aunt Meta took one look at her and let out a whistle. "Hubba hubba somebody is dressed to the nines today. What's the occasion?"

"Oh, no occasion. I just felt like dressing up a little bit."

"I see… What's his name?"

"Aunt Meta, there doesn't have to be man involved for a girl to feel good about herself."

"That's very true, but I know that look… What's his name?"

"Well, I am having lunch today with my partner from the decorating committee."

"Um hum, and he just happens to be a man?"

"Yes, he _does_."

"To repeat myself…."

"His name is Danny Santos. Now, don't start with me Aunt Meta. He is in THAT Santos family, but he's not like that."

"Michelle, after watching mope around after Jesse Blue all this time, if he can put a smile like that on your face, I wouldn't care if his name was Al Capone. After all, I'm hardly the one to cast the first stone. I trust you honey and you should trust your instincts, too. " Meta crossed the room and gave Michelle a hug.

Michelle opened her eyes after the hug to check the clock. 11 am couldn't get here fast enough as far as she was concerned.

Aunt Meta had told Michelle to be a few minutes late, so she could make an impressive entrance. However, Michelle was practically vibrating with excitement and the grandfather clock in the entrance lobby of the country club was just starting to strike 11 when she passed it. She crossed quickly to the country club bar room. Her eyes darted around the collection of tables, her eyes clicked into sharp focus as her eyes found Danny. He'd been even more impatient than she had been and had arrived early.

For the last 20 minutes Danny had been trying not to watch the door too obviously, but he'd totally failed. Instead he saw Michelle the second she reached the doorway and got quickly to his feet. Michelle loosened her grip on the white winter shawl that she had covering her shoulders letting it fall down her arms revealing her bare shoulders. Danny felt his breath exhale sharply at the sight. Michelle felt like she was practically floating over to him. When she reached the table, with an effort he shook himself lose from her spell. He walked around the table and pulled out her chair. As she seated herself, Danny bent and pushed her chair, pausing to whisper in her ear, "I wouldn't have believed it possible, but you look even more beautiful today than when you were yelling at me yesterday." Michelle's eyes involuntarily closed as she first felt his husky breath against her neck. Danny returned to his chair and Danny and Michelle smiled across each other. This would be a very enjoyable lunch indeed.

Before they realized it, a couple of hours had passed. Neither Danny nor Michelle could remember when they'd enjoyed a meal more, but neither could remember exactly what it was they ate. Then they'd walked hand and hand into the main ballroom. They talked about what they could do with trees and white lights and other decorations. Suddenly their reverie was interrupted by Michelle's cell phone ringing. Michelle dug her cell phone out of her purse.

"Hello" (Pause) "Oh, Hi Aunt Meta" (Pause) "Yes, I'm still with Danny." (Pause) "Why does it have to be right now?" (Pause) "Yes, but I'm not exactly dressed for…." (Pause - Sigh) "OK, Aunt Meta. See you at home."

Michelle turned to Danny who was waiting expectantly. "That was my Great Aunt Meta. She wants us to stop and pick up the decorations they used last year. She let the Pediatric group store the decorations in the basement of the lighthouse, my family owns it. I'm not exactly dressed for carrying boxes, would you mind?"

Danny, who would have willingly cleaned a bathroom floor with a toothbrush if it meant getting to spend more time with Michelle, readily agreed. Luckily Michelle and Rick hadn't switched back cars yet and Danny and Michelle headed over to the lighthouse in the UAV.

"This is a great place!" Danny said with enthusiasm as Michelle showed him around the lighthouse. She'd saved the basement for last.

"The boxes should be down here," Michelle said, turning on the light and then leading the way down the wooden staircase into the gloomy basement. They quickly located the boxes of decorations. Michelle had gone ahead carrying a light box with one arm while she went ahead of Danny and tried to open the door. It wouldn't open. "Hey, it won't open," she said, trying it again.

"Let me try." Danny balanced his box on a step and tried the door. It was locked up tighter than a drum. "Does the door stick sometimes?" He looked his question at Michelle.

Michelle shook her head. She had played in and around the lighthouse her whole life and the door had never stuck before that she could remember. "I never remember it sticking."

"Well, it's not moving. The hinges are on the outside and I can't exactly get a run up on this curving staircase. I guess we're here for awhile. Your Aunt Meta knows we were coming here and eventually she'll come looking. Might as well get comfortable while we wait."

They walked back down the steps and sat side by side on the bottom step. Michelle shivered. She wasn't exactly dressed for being in an only marginally heated place. Danny took off his leather jacket and wrapped it around her shoulders. They talked back and forth about things of great import and small consequence. Michelle told Danny everything she'd told Maria the day before and then some. Danny told her about his own childhood and the new life for his family he was trying so hard to build. Neither had ever felt so close to another person before.

A couple of hours later Michelle shivered again. "I feel cold."

"Ok, let's see what we can do." Danny dug around and finally found a couple of old quilts. He used them to make a kind of palette on the floor in the main room beyond the metal grate that divided the room into two.

"Milady" Danny said reaching out a hand and helping Michelle to lay down between the covers. "We'd better stick together to save body heat."He lay down beside her. They lay facing each other.

Danny said, "I have a confession, Michelle…. I knew that sprinkler head wasn't mistletoe."

Michelle giggled. "I have a confession, too….. I wasn't all that cold." Michelle bit her bottom lip and that's all the invitation that Danny he needed. He pulled her to him, kissed her and rolled her under him.

A few minutes later across town static hissed from a radio receiver to the bug Dietz had planted in the lighthouse basement earlier that day. "Oh, Danny, yes, yes, yes!" The two old ladies smiled as Maria reached over and switched off the transmitter. Dietz was recording it downstairs just in case the two of them managed to mess it up, but it didn't sound like that would be a problem. Maria smiled across at her friend. She and Meta Bauer had found themselves in many of the same women's clubs around Springfield. They both lived rather knockabout lives and had instantly felt a kinship with each other. Eventually their talks had gotten around to the young people in their lives and their worries about them. It had been Meta that first suggested that maybe Danny and Michelle would be the answer for each other's problems. They had carefully planned the setup, Danny had been through too many of Maria's plans for anything obvious.

Meta had gone to see Lillian and had a little "talk" with her. The upshot of which was that Meta had gotten her full cooperation without Meta having to switch into an even uglier gear. Lillian put Maria on Michelle's donation list in order for her and Maria to have a talk. Maria had cleared out any doubts Michelle might have had about getting involved with the Santos family and let her know enough about Danny's life to "prime the pump" as Meta put it. Then Lillian put them together on the decoration committee. Meta had gotten them together at the lighthouse and Maria had Dietz lock them in the basement.

"Be sure to tell Dietz to go into the first floor first so they hear him coming and get a chance to get dressed before he gets there. It will make him looking for them seem more realistic, too." Meta told her friend.

Maria smiled at her. "At this rate we will soon be related. We're already a great team. We should celebrate our success with coming up with a new project. Hmmm. Now Daniel is nearly settled, I think it is time to turn my attention to my granddaughter Pilar. She will be coming back from school for the holidays next week."

Meta grinned. "Did I ever tell you about Michelle's best friend growing up? He was almost like a brother really. His name is Bill Lewis. He's a fine young man, but he's been spending way too much of his time studying."

"Pilar Lewis. It has possibilities. Hmmmm," Maria replied.

Both women took a drink of their "fortified" tea.

Chapter 5 – Conclusion

Michelle peeked out into the main ballroom of the country club. The decorations were really beautiful. Strings of white Christmas lights, Christmas trees with gold decorations, and Christmas wreaths filled every corner and cranny of the room. The turnout was great, the room was completely filled. She looked out and right away her eye was drawn to the man she loved more than life itself. Danny was standing on the steps leading up to the stair landing across the room. He looked incredible in his tux with his hair slicked back. Michelle couldn't help it, she licked her lips and wished away all the people she'd been so pleased to see just a moment before, jealous of having to share him with the crowd and wanting to show him just how much she appreciated him. Reluctantly she drew her eyes away from him before she gave in to the impulse to run over to him and drag him out of the room to first available room with a locking door.

Michelle's eye next fell on the men standing on the steps beside him, his cousins Ray and Tony. Beyond Tony was her best friend Bill Lewis, but her eye kept being drawn back to Danny. To avoid the temptation, after all it couldn't possibly be that much longer that she would have to wait now, she drew the crack in between the curtains closed, covering the opening between the small side room and the main ballroom. Michelle turned her back on the curtains. She crossed over the other side of the small room looking closely at all her family and friends gathered there. Everyone looked so elegant, dressed for the Special Occasion. Abby was there at her side. Her cousin Bridget Reardon Lewis had come from Michigan in honor of such a big night. Bridget's son little Peter was so cute dressed in his tiny tux. Lizzie Spaulding was wearing a little fluffy dress that made her look like a little princess. A dark haired beauty, Danny's sister Pilar was there, too. Michelle giggled. She never thought she could feel so happy, so it didn't take much to make the laughter spring to her lips. This time she had thought that for once it was everyone else's turn to wear pink as it was the color of every dress in the small sideroom, besides her own.

Michelle had been right, it hadn't been long to wait at all. The orchestra was starting to play an instrumental version of "When You Say Nothing at All" the song that had awaken Michelle on the fateful day that she met Danny. Michelle thought the words along to the music, : "It's amazing how you can speak right to my heart, without saying a word you can light up the dark". It truly did amaze her that she could count the number of days ago that the love described in the song was an impossible dream, but now it was her reality. Lizzie, experienced at this, grabbed Peter's hand and propelled him along through the now opened curtains. Next Bridget followed along watching Peter proudly as she walked behind him, just as her husband Dylan was doing from his chair in the ballroom.

Pilar crossed to Michelle as Bridget left and took both her hands in hers. "Buena Suerte, mi hermana. But I'm sure you won't need it." Pilar picked up the flowers off the nearby table and followed Bridget out into the main ballroom. Michelle watched her walk straight across the room towards the staircase and thought she was smiling just a little too intently at Bill Lewis. Michelle would have to pump her friend for information on this the next time she saw him. She suspected Bill was holding out on her. Abby gave her hug and quick kiss being very careful not to smudge her makeup. "I love you, sweetie. I'm so glad everything is working out for you. You had us worried for awhile you know."

Michelle simply beamed at her sister-in-law, the whole funk over Jesse seemed so long ago. She'd wasted all that time, but it had led her to standing here today so she couldn't really regret it. What, she wondered, would have happened if they hadn't been assigned to do the decorations together? Just the thought of it sent a shiver down her spine. It really did seem almost as if someone had planned that it turned out that way. Abby was gone now have followed Pilar out from behind the curtains.

Rick, who had entered the room a little while before, crossed to her and took her arm. "Hey, little sister, if you're having second thoughts, I happen to know several back ways out of this place. Just say the word."

Michelle lightly punched her joking brother on the arm. "I'm more certain about this than anything else in my whole life, Rick," she said seriously, meaning every word.

"OK, then, we might as well go." Rick gave an exaggerated sigh. "Your Sir Galahad is waiting." Michelle thought it was a darn good thing for Rick that she was feeling so full of love and joy today or she might have had to plan some retaliation for her "humorous" big brother.

Michelle's thoughts were interrupted by the music changing. Everyone in the ballroom stood up and turned to face the curtained archway. Michelle and Rick both stepped out together with their right foot (Step, together, step, together). Michelle once again mentally added the words to the music, "Here comes the bride."

Michelle looked around the room. Her eyes played over the right side of the church which was full of mostly dark haired strangers. Most of Danny's family she knew was in the wedding party, but she was sure she'd be meeting the others soon. Down in the front row sat Abuela Maria. She sat on the aisle end of the row and looked like the cat who swallowed the canary. An identical look was on Aunt Meta's face as she sat across the aisle from her on the bride's side.

Looking to her left Michelle saw the rows filled with family and friends. All the people who had supported who growing up were there. There were Phillip and Beth Spaulding with James. There was Holly and Fletcher Reade. There was Vanessa and Billy Lewis beside Mindy and Rusty Shayne. Dozens of family and friends filled every chair. Still Michelle's heart wrenched that neither Maureen nor Ed were there. Then she found Danny's eyes and nothing else mattered. She had him. He was missing his father just as much she was she knew, but all she saw in his eyes was understanding, joy, and love. She shone it all back to him.

Michelle's thoughts played back over the last year. It had been a long time since Michelle didn't have anything better to do than to count days, but last night, for old times sake, she had done the math. Today was day 562 since Jesse Blue had dumped her for Drew Jacobs. A day she now blessed. If Jesse hadn't left her, she might never have found Danny, a thought not to be borne. Today, day 372 since she met Danny, was the happiest day she ever had and she was sure day 1860, day 5580, day 18,250 would be even happier. It had been quite a year. After that night locked in the lighthouse together, they had barely been able to stand being apart. There had been challenges, Rick hadn't been too thrilled that Michelle was serious about anybody let alone someone connected with a mob family. But Michelle stood firm that she would be with Danny and much to Michelle's surprise she had Aunt Meta's whole hearted support. Danny proved over the course of the year that he wasn't going anywhere and he would take care of Michelle, so finally Rick came around. He still wasn't happy about the match, but he was willing to take part in the wedding which was more than could be said about Carmen.

Carmen had looked at Danny marrying his old girlfriend Teresa as her last chance to gain more influence in the business again. Teresa idolized Carmen and was very open to any of her suggestions. Carmen took the loss of this influence badly, especially when Michelle stood firm with her and supported Danny in whatever he wanted to do. She blamed Michelle for her loss of influence and the animosity she held towards towards "that Bauer girl" was almost palpable. Danny had finally had to move out of Casa Santos and into the Bauer family lighthouse while he waited for the house he was building for himself and Michelle at Laurel Falls to be finished. Even though Michelle and Danny had both sought Carmen out in person and asked her to come to the wedding, she had refused to come and Abuela Maria stood in place of Danny's parents.

There had been highlights as well. They had held a bonfire and burned her Jesse mementos including that fuzzy blue robe. She had rolled up and stuck in the back of the closet the drawings Jesse had done of her, even though Danny said that Jesse hadn't done her justice, she thought they might want the drawings someday. He had burned some things that connected with his family's mob past. They had both felt so much freer and lighter when it was done. Danny had come with Michelle to the Bauer BBQ and Michelle had started to go to Mass with Danny, at least on the major feast days. It made her feel another connection with Maureen who had also been Catholic. Michelle felt that Maureen would approve of this match.

They had "christened" places all over town, but hadn't been together for a week to make the wedding night very special. Michelle had been on birth control, but she and Danny had discussed it and decided they wanted a family soon and she had gone off the pills after the last time she was with Danny. Her smile grew even wider that the next time they were together they could be creating their new son or daughter.

Danny watched Michelle walk down the aisle towards him on Rick's arm. He was amazed that every time he saw her she was more beautiful and she was more than that. She was smart. She was kind. She was feisty. He'd never known that he could feel so close to anyone. It was like he had lived most of his life missing part of himself and know he'd found it, found her. And even more remarkable to him, she felt the same way about him.

Danny had been suspicious. It was awfully convenient how they'd gotten locked together in the basement of the lighthouse behind a door that Michelle never remembered sticking before and even more convenient that it was Dietz who discovered them the next morning. It was still more convenient how quickly his Abuela and Michelle's Aunt Meta had become some great friends, like they had known each other for a long time before he and Michelle met. Also, he really hadn't bought his Abuela's explanation that she'd had one of the maids take down all the family photos in her room to dust them between when he left and Michelle's arrival, but had them all back in place by the next day. "It was the most efficient way to do it!" she'd declared, as Danny cocked an eyebrow at her. But in the end he'd decided to let it go. He'd found Michelle and exactly how didn't really matter.

Michelle arrived at the steps and she took the last few steps alone to stand by Danny. Danny whispered, "Hola! Mi esposa bonita." Michelle who had learned a lot more Spanish over the past year, whispered back, "Hola! Mi esposo perfecto." Together they turned together to face Father Tomas, to find their new beginning. After all, it was the season for them.

Father Tomas began, "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join together in holy matrimony Daniel Santos and Berta Michelle Bauer…."

THE END

*Special Occasion – An evil Bill, Manny round robin fanfic with several scenes where Manny makes love, reconnecting after being friends in college and now wanting to be much, much more.

*Buena Suerte, mi hermana. – Good luck, my sister.

*Sir Galahad – what Rick calls Danny in my favorite scene in the Manny fanfic _Dark Knight_ where Danny saves Michelle from both Ben Warren and a drug addiction.

*Step, Together – the way you are supposed to walk down the aisle in a wedding even though most people seem to have forgotten it (Sorry Pet Peeve)

* Hola! Mi esposa bonita. – Hello, my beautiful wife.

*Hola! Mi esposo perfecto. – Hello, my perfect husband. Dialogue from lighthouse scene before Michelle is kidnapped.

NOTE: Well, did I catch anybody? I was trying to make you think it was the charity for the Pediatrics wing and I hoped that it was really a Manny wedding would be a fun surprise. Besides what's a better Christmas present for a Mannyac than that? I hope you enjoyed my continuation and I hope everyone thinks it measured up the stem I started with. I hope you enjoyed the dropping in of Spanish and of name dropping of other Manny fanfics. I hope that brought back good memories to people who have read them and that those who haven't please check out my story index and read them. Thanks for reading and I hope you have a terrific holiday season. Oh, in case you couldn't tell I was having Abby be Michelle's matron of honor and Ray was Danny's best man. Lizzie was a flower girl and Peter was a ring bearer. Pilar and Bridget were bridemaids. Tony and Bill were groomsmen.


End file.
